Summertime Girls Got It Goin' On
by disorderly-being
Summary: AU Wrestling! It's the summer before they start college and they set out to make it a memorable one. . . another Lita/Jericho piece
1. Freedom

Summertime Girls Got It Goin' On

A car horn honked in the early morning and the eighteen-year-old groaned in response. She blinked up at her bedroom ceiling and counted to ten before she even attempted to get out of bed. She heard her friends from outside, they urged her to get up and out of the house. Summer had finally come and they were going to take advantage of it before everyone began to leave for college. . . Before their group of friends disbanded.

With a sigh, she pushed herself out of bed and dragged her body over to the window. She pushed the windows open and leaned forward, her head turned at the direction of the front yard. She opened her mouth and yelled, "I'M AWAKE! JUST GIVE ME A FEW MINUTES TO GET READY!"

Her only response were groans and another honk of the car horn.

She rolled her eyes and walked to her closest. She grabbed the clothes she had picked out the night before and entered the bathroom where she quickly brushed her teeth. She was undressed and under the cold spray of the shower a minute later. . .The cold water worked to wake her up.

And she was out of the shower and wrapped in a towel soon after. She grabbed another towel and dried her hair, then wrapped it over her head. Two honks of the car horn broke through the silence. She groaned and quickly dried off her body and dressed.

"WAIT!" She yelled from the inside of her bathroom, her wet hair loose. She pulled her hair into a tight ponytail and walked out of the bathroom.

She had failed to hear the front door open as well as the sound of footsteps that came up the stairwell. . .so she was surprised to find her best friend behind the opened doorway of her bedroom.

Jeff Hardy gave her a look of amusement, "Seriously, Li. . .I can't believe that I was awake and ready before you."

And Lita Dumas just rolled her eyes at him and watched as he entered her bedroom and grabbed her bags. She slipped on a pair of flip flops and grabbed a pair of dark tinted shades. She mumbled, "It's way too early for conversation, Jeffrey."

Jeff chuckled and led her out of her bedroom. They met Ms. Dumas out in the hall and Jeff gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as a greeting and a goodbye before he set off down the stairs and out of the house.

Lita stopped and gave her mom a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek as well. . .she also reassured her that she would be OK and that she would call once they arrived in Florida, their vacation destination.

Ms. Dumas reluctantly let her daughter go and watched as she climbed down the stairs and stepped out of the house. She also thought that kids grew up too quickly, but then giggled when she heard the rather lengthy beep of the car horn and then the impatient grumbles of her daughter's friends. _But then again, kids will be kids_. . .

Lita had finally made it outside and jogged over to where her friends were parked. Because of the amount of people that were going and the subsequent amount of baggage. . .they had agreed to take three cars for their trip. She ignored her friends as they teased her and moved to the car in the middle. She climbed into the backseat and was relieved to find that she was only sharing it with one other person. . .

Jeff fluffed the throw pillow on his lap and motioned for her to rest her head. She did and closed her eyes. She felt the car move away from the curb and onto the street. . .Their summer vacation was finally in full swing.

She only wished that she had had the sense to try and convince her friends of leaving after lunch, or at least after breakfast.

Five o'clock in the morning was way too early for her, but then again. . .She guessed that freedom was kind of worth it.


	2. Road Trip

Summertime Girls Got It Goin' On

"Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of beer," John Cena's voice suddenly filled her ears and Lita fluttered her eyes opened with a groan. She pushed herself into a sitting position and glared at the young man seated in the passenger seat in front of her, "Take one down, pass it around, ninety-eight bottles of beer on the wall..."

She kicked the back of the seat, hard, and he yelped in pain and surprise.

John twisted in his seat and glared at the redhead.

Lita glared right back, "We are not going to listen to that all the way to Tampa!"

John rolled his eyes, "Woman, I've been singin' for over an hour now while you've been sleepin'. . .No one else minds."

Trish Stratus snorted from behind the wheel, "I've been telling you to shut-up since you first opened your mouth, John." She sent a tortured look to Lita from the rearview mirror, "He started off with eight hundred and twenty bottles of beer on the wall, by the way."

Lita made a face and moved forward in her seat. She grabbed hold of the passenger seat and looked curiously at John, "Why in the world would you start at eight hundred and twenty?"

John shrugged and opened his mouth to continue his song, "Ninety-eight bottles of-"

The redhead clamped an hand over his mouth and John glared at her.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "What did I just say, John?"

He rolled his eyes and mumbled against her hand.

Lita exchanged a look of amusement with Trish before she removed her hand from John's mouth. She eyed him curiously when he grinned widely at her. She wondered what he was up to as she watched John turn away from her in order to rummage around his bag, which was located by his feet. He pulled out his ipod and a black cable, which he connected to Trish's car. . .

And Lita couldn't help but laugh as a song filtered through the car's speakers. . .Trish joined her in laughter while John and Jeff sang along to beginning of the song.

_"When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you. When I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you. . .If I get drunk, well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you. . .And if I haver up, yeah I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who's havering next to you..."_

Lita and Trish soon joined them, _"But I would walk five hundred miles, and I would walk five hundred more. . .Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles to fall down at your door..."_

And with the early wake-up behind them, Lita had to admit the road trip was actually a good idea. . .especially when Chumbawamba's 'Tubthumping' played soon after the Proclaimer's 'I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)'.


	3. Beach House

Summertime Girls Got It Goin' On

She was the last to exit the car, a glare sent to Trish after she had caught sight of a certain relative of the blond's. "If I had known he would be here..." Lita shook her head, trailing off as they were approached by Trish's cousin and his best friend. She turned around and moved to the back of the car, intending to grab her bags, but as she reached into the opened trunk, another beat her to it. She scowled at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

Chris Jericho sent her a smirk, shouldering her duffel bag and setting her other piece of luggage down, the rolling kind. He extended the handle and held it firmly in his hand. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Lita's scowl deepened. "I don't need your help."

An eye roll from the man, Jericho moving aside in order for Jay Reso to pull the last of the bags out of the trunk. Trish's, no doubt. He trekked towards the beach house, Lita right behind him. "I never said that you needed my help, just thought I would be nice-"

"For a change," muttered the redhead.

Chris grinned. True enough, the two had never really gotten along. Although, contrary to what his cousin's best friend might think, it wasn't because he disliked her. No, he liked her...which was his main problem. He *liked* her. But, instead of getting into her good graces and hoping that she like him back, he annoyed her (as childish as that might sound). Which he found very amusing. She definitely looked cute when she was angry. Of course, he also hoped that she had managed to like him regardless of how much she thought of him as a pain in the ass. Although, judging from the prominent scowl on her pretty features... he seriously doubted it. Oh well...

"How was your trip?" he decided to ask as the pair entered the beach house they had rented for the summer. While it was somewhat pricey, the need for enough space for a dozen college-bound teenagers had won against the cheapskates of the group. . . And, the beach house was a good choice not only because it had six bedrooms, but it also included a basement that was transformed into an entertainment room complete with a fully stocked bar, although they weren't of legal drinking age, yet, an attic that was made into another bedroom, and a large-sized kitchen. Good times would definitely be had inside the beach house.

"It was interesting enough," Lita replied and she hesitated before she asked him the same.

Chris chuckled, "Same. Of course, Jay, Ads, and I flew-"

"Obviously, seeing as y'all are from Canada."

He nodded and silence fell over them. Chris no longer leading, instead the pair walked side by side. And from the corner of his eye, he noticed that she seemed to be looking at him every so often. . . he thought that she was probably figuring out a way to get her bags back. He smiled to himself.

Lita cleared her throat. "So, um, decided on who you're rooming with, yet?"

His smile grew into a wide grin and he quickly glanced over at her, catching her eye for a moment. "Maybe, maybe not. . . You offering on splitting a room with me?"

Lita snorted and reached out to open the door to the house. She was the first to enter, but held the door open long enough for him to enter as well. She left for the kitchen where the arguing voices of John and Adam Copeland were clearly heard, but before she could make her way out of the room, she turned and sent him a look that clearly said 'you wish'.

Hell yeah, he wished.

So far, only seven of them had arrived to the beach house. The other five still on the road, which could possibly be blamed for the need to visit random roadside attractions by one group and failure to navigate by the other. Personally, Lita was very glad to have been with the group she had been with. Set aside the fact that John had played his ridiculous music for the last leg of the trip and that Jeff had driven for that part. The Hardy boy usually ignored the speed limit, but thankfully they hadn't gotten into any accidents or been stopped by the law.

"I could hear you nimrods all the way outside," said Lita as she hoisted herself up on the kitchen counter. She looked from one man to the other, eyebrow arched. "What exactly are y'all arguing about because all I'm getting is a bunch of bitchin'."

They glared at her.

Adam then ran a hand over his long, blond hair. He clearly looked frustrated. Adam pointed an accusing finger at the other man. "Asshole over here is *eating* my food."

Lita blinked before she turned to John, who held a piece of fruit in his hand. John rolled his eyes and took another bite of the half-eaten apple. "Yo' name wasn't on it," he said, the bitten piece of fruit visible inside his mouth.

Lita shuddered. "Please, don't. Weren't you ever taught that it's rude to talk with your mouth full?"

"And that you shouldn't take what wasn't yours? It's called stealing, you reekazoid." Adam huffed.

John mocked him. And at that point, the rest of the arrivals had entered the kitchen as well, bags deposited in the living room. They watched in amusement. They were arguing about a piece of *fruit*. Cena swallowed and held the fruit next to his mouth for another bite, but before he took a bite repeated, "Yo' name wasn't on it."

The tallest of the blond men growled and then tackled the other man down to the ground. He caught John in surprise, causing him to drop the apple and choke on the bit inside his mouth.

Their friends watched in surprise.

"Adam!" Lita exclaimed, the redhead the first to get over the initial shock of Adam's actions. She jumped off from the counter and stepped in between the wrestling duo, successfully breaking Adam's hold on John, whose face was beet red from oxygen deprivation. Ads had gotten him into a chokehold, the blond man rubbing his knuckles furiously against the top of John's head.

"You're *cough* fucking *cough, cough* crazy," John sputtered.

"Next time, *don't* eat my food!"

"It was just an apple!"

"*Not* the point."

John blinked. "You're fucking crazy."

Adam rolled his eyes. "You owe me an apple."

"Like hell I do, you practically tried to killed me! I don' owe you shit."

"Cena-"

"Ads, quiet! You, too, John. God!" Lita shook her head in disbelief. She looked at Adam, "I'll buy you another damn apple." She turned to John, "And, you! Keep your hands to yourself!"

The two men only glared at the other. The kitchen was silent until...

"I can't believe you were arguing over a piece of fruit." Trish muttered.

And Chris and Jay's laughter soon followed, Jeff looking amused.

Maybe they should have rented a second house.


End file.
